Hair
by princesstarfire
Summary: Because Elphie had always preferred dark hair right? That's why she had picked Fiyero in the end wasn't it? Short drabble


Summary: Because Elphie had always preferred dark hair right? That's why she had picked Fiyero in the end wasn't it?

A/N: My take on why Glindas hair is darker in Wizard of Oz yet blond in Wicked

Again Gelphie just not slash. Granted this takes place AFTER Elphaba "melts" but I think you get the general idea and yes this one is all Glinda filled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda Upland stood back from the mirror, her blond curls mocking her as the citizens cheered for the death of her best friend, the silent tears streamed down her cheeks. With a quick swipe of the hand she wiped them off only to have more run down her cheeks,

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry....I am so sorry." She sniffled before blinking at her reflection, she was a wreck.

"Why'd you have to go?" The question came out in a broken whisper and her shoulders began shaking as mores sobs wracked her small frame. Elphaba had loved Fiyero more, that's why she wouldn't let Glinda help her right? She had chosen him, why did she chose him? Glinda had been her best friend, the one who made her popular and held her hand in times of need....well...almost.

She thought back to the day they met the Wizard Elphaba had tried her best to persuade Glinda to go but the blond girl had refused, stating she truly hoped Elphaba was happy with her choice. Oh how she wished she had though, maybe together, they really could have defied gravity and defeated the Wizard and Morrible....now...Elphie was gone. She would never know.....

"Still why? Why'd you love Fiyero more?" Glinda thought back to a rare time when she had persuaded Elphaba to girl chat with her

---

_"Come one Elphie!" The blond exclaimed happily as the green girl gave her an almost pleading look to just let it go, Galinda, as she was called at the time held two photos up, one of a boy with blond hair and another of Fiyero. Rolling her eyes she shrugged before Galinda pouted and tossed her curls to the side_

_"Oh Elphie come on! Everyone has one they prefer. Now which one? The gorgeous blond or our scandelicious dark haired Fiyero?" She asked, Elphaba, sighed taking off her glasses before she seriously examined the photos, a moment later she pointed at Fiyero much to Galindas surprise_

_"But...I thought you liked blonds more?" She asked feeling slightly insulted her best friend had chosen the dark haired Fiyero, after all blonds were the favorites weren't they? More importantly It's why Galinda was the most important person in Elphabas life._

_"I just prefer dark hair." The green girl said shrugging as she moved a lock of her jet black hair behind her shoulder_

---

Elphie didn't seem like the shallow type, in fact she was as far as you could be away from it. But maybe if Glinda had been just a bit less blond? But blond made Glinda didn't it? After all Elphaba had pointed out that obvious fact many times before, granted none had been in a positive light but did it really matter that much? Glinda thought about Fiyero, he had dark hair....Nessa, Elphaba had cared deeply for her, her hair was dark as well...

The current ruler of Oz titled her head and picked up a lock of hair, no....GAlinda, with a GUH had been the most important person to Elphaba at one time, that changed when she became Glinda, Glinda who let Elphie leave her behind. Glinda who cared more about being a princess then she did her best friend at one time. Maybe if Glinda had chosen Elphaba....Elphaba, would have chosen to stay with....Glinda. The blond sniffled before she walked into the bathroom, Elphie had changed for good, then so could Glinda.

Fifteen minutes later Glinda walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, she slowly took it off and uncurled her hair, the long locks fell down, now a rich light brown shade, Glinda blinked at her reflection then gave a sad smile

"You would love it Elphie..." She said softly, with that she stood up, inhaled and stepped forward, the gimmerie sat on her bed and she made her way out of the palace earning a few surprised stares from her guards and other inhabitants as she did. The now light brown locks bounced softly as she waved her wand, her famous bubble appearing around her as she flew to the last place she had seen her friend alive. She had placed the hat somewhere safe before she went to address the citizens of Oz

"...I changed all for you." She said quietly sitting down, she picked up the hat gently from it's hiding place and hugged it to her tightly as she felt more tears slip down, the anguish in her heart was never going to cease, she knew that much.

"If I had done it earlier, would you have stayed Elphie?" She wondered as the citizens continued to sing in the distance,

"Who can say If I've been changed for the better but...because I knew you. Because I knew you, I have been changed...."

She trailed off, standing up she placed the hat down, she would return for it later when everyone was sleep, still the question spun in her mind. What if?

-------------------------------------------

A/N Eh, it had made me think for a while now so I just thought I'd write it. I do hope Glinda wasn't to if at all OOC especially with the giving up her precious locks but coming from a girl who is insane over her own hair, I think I would change if it meant i got to keep my best friend. Still, hope you liked it! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!

A/N it's short really short


End file.
